Season 4
Announcement Fans of the show did their part to ensure that Killjoys Season 4 will happen. “Bless the fans for everything they’re doing,” praises Michelle Lovretta. “Our numbers are going up every week, which is really, really hard in a season 3, so thank you. Keep that up!”Killjoys Showrunner Michelle Lovretta: ‘Give Me Sexy and Give Me Funny’ Renewal of Killjoys for Season 4 and Season 5 was announced September 1, 2017. Like the previous seasons, they will each have ten episodes.Syfy Wire - Killjoys Picked up for Two Final Seasons Premiere Syfy announced that Killjoys season 4 will premiere on July 20, 2018 in the U.S. and Canada.Killjoys Season 4 release date The fourth season of Killjoys will receive its UK premiere on SYFY UK on Tuesday, August 21, 2018.SYFY Sets UK Premiere Date For ‘Killjoys’ Season 4 Production Production on Season 4 began on February 2, 2018. Adam Barken, who has been a writer and producer on the series since season one, is promoted to executive producer and showrunner for Killjoys. “We are thrilled to have 20 episodes to complete the epic story of Killjoys,” said David Fortier and Ivan Schneeberg, executive producers of Killjoys and co-presidents of Boat Rocker Studios. “Michelle created a unique show that set a new standard for being both fun and empowering, and we are excited to see Adam taking the reins."Production has officially begun on Season 4 of Killjoys!KILLJOYS STARTS PRODUCTION ON SEASON 4 Plot The Killjoys scattered to the far corners of The J Star Cluster and beyond. Dutch is on a journey to face her biggest foe yet, while D’av and John are trapped in an elevator in deep space with a pregnant Delle Seyah Kendry.Wargasm They are united by the knowledge of the name of their true enemy: The Lady, an immeasurable manifestation of evil without beginning or end. The Lady is making her play, and our trio has something she wants. View the Season 4 First Look video.KILLJOYS Season 4 Official Teaser Trailer View the teaser trailer for Season 4.Killjoys - First Look at Season 4 Crew Showrunner * Adam Barken Directors * Stefan Pleszczynski * Samir Rehem * Michael Marshall * Stephanie Morgenstern * Peter Stebbings * Paolo Barzman Writers * Michelle Lovretta * Adam Barken * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy * Andrew De Angelis * Julie Puckrin * Julian Doucet * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Story Editor) * Nile Seguin (Story Editor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta * Karen Troubetzkoy * Stefan Pleszczynski * Adam Barken Producers * Claire Welland (Producer) * Julian Doucet (Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Executive Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Co-Producer) * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Consulting Producer) * Andrew De Angelis (Consulting Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Consulting Producer) Polls Which new character do you want to meet in Season 4? The Lady Delle Seyah Kendry's baby Do you want to see a Season 4 for Killjoys? Yes No References Category:Season 4